


Midgets

by Felinephoenix



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Book(s), Silly, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-30
Updated: 2005-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinephoenix/pseuds/Felinephoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doesn't every girl deserve an army of space midgets? They do make an excellent "congratulations on coming back to life" gift...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midgets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Trelali, who wanted a Rachel-Marco friendship drabble with the premise "because I said no," plus a Bossy!Marco. Hints of one-sided Rachel/Marco if you squint. How did she come back to life, you ask? Uh... an Ellimist did it?

She was doing the Puppy Dog Eyes. I _hate_ it when she does the Puppy Dog Eyes.

"Marco, can't we--?"  
"No," I crossed my arms and tried to look tough. Not so easy to do when you're only like... maybe _almost_ the same height as someone, by the way.  
"Puh-leeze?" Now she was flashing me that grin. Not the 'oh, I'm about to something reckless and violent that will get us all killed' grin, but the 'gosh, I'm an awfully cute blonde girl, aren't I?' grin. Which might've worked before I dated a lot of pretty blonde girls.

Okay, it still kind of worked. A little. But don't tell Rachel or Tobias that.

"No. You can't just enslave a species like that. Isn't that what we fought a war for?"  
Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm not enslaving them, they want to follow me. Besides, they're Helmacrons, who'll miss them?"  
I tried to puff out my chest. Keyword, tried. "Rachel."  
She just grinned. "Marco. Come on, I came back from the dead! Don't I deserve a cult of little midgets? I so deserve midgets."


End file.
